A Possible Christmas Carol
by Shin Kaien
Summary: Yes, I know we've all heard this story before but, around the holidays it's nice to hear an old classic story, especially when it's similar but so very, very different. Enjoy!
1. Carolers & Know-It-All Kids

**A/N:**

 **My god I really hate stupid windows phones! I have been up all flipping night trying to post this story but it keeps trying to F'up all of my hard work and I have already reposted this one chapter like 5 freaking times! But hopefully I finally got it now.**

 **Ok! Here it is my first ever Christmas story! I wanted to post this last year but because of certain things like the loss of family members money issues and landlord A'holes I didn't have enough time to post it before Christmas so I'm glad I managed to get it done in time this year! Oh and this story is by no means connected to my Kid Possible story although details about the characters are the same. I only based it on my Kid Possible story because I felt that the show Kim Possible didn't have enough characters to work with without being too similar to the original Charles Dickens tale. I wanted this to be somewhat the same but also very different. Also, for the 4 spirits, I will explain them in the Author's Notes in the chapters that they spear in. Yes. There are going to be chapters because this was too long for even me!**

* * *

 **P.S:**

 **Disclaimer will be at the end of each chapter. That is all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol!**

 **Chapter. One: Carolers & Know-It-All Kids.**

* * *

The holiday vacation castle home of the noble Fiske family stood tall on its hill top near the town of Middleton as some carolers approached it and sang their christmas songs. "Hark the herald angels sing! Glory to the newborn king. Peace on earth and mercy mild. God and sinners reconciled!" They sang as they stood in front of the large castle doors.

Up in his dojo, a man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes was trying to meditate when he heard the singing. His name is Monty Fiske or better known as Monkey Fist.

Opening his eyes, he glared at the door. "Chim-Chim! Close the dojo door so I can concentrate on my meditation!" He ordered and one of the monkey ninjas saluted him then closed the door. Unfortunately it didn't help because the sound of the singing carolers could still be heard.

"Joyful all ye nations rise. Join the triumph of the skies. With angelic host proclaim. Christ is born in Bethlehem. With angelic host proclaim. Christ is born in Bethlehem!" The carolers sang loud and cheerfully.

Monkey Fist gritted his teeth. Standing up he walked out of the dojo, went over to a window and glared down at them as he opened it. "I say, can you people shut up! I am trying to meditate. You're to loud." He called down then slammed the window shut.

Down below, the people had stopped singing so they could hear him. "Uh… What did he say?" One of the carolers asked. "I think he said sing louder!" Another said completely hearing the monkey man wrong. And just like that, they all started singing again but this time louder. "Mild He lays His glory by. Born that man no more may die. Born to raise the sons of earth. Born to give them second birth." They sang.

Monkey Fist had just gotten to his dojo when they started up again. "Oh for peat sake!" He said angrily then a thought came to him. Grinning evilly he looked at his monkeys. "George and Rafiki, go get a big tub of water and then meet us at the top of the highest tower." He commanded. The two monkeys chartered at him, clearly upset. "Oh, alright fine! Joe and Chim-Chim go help them." He ordered and immediately the monkeys obeyed.

Down below, unaware of what he was planning, the carolers continued to sing. "Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see. Hail the incarnate Deity. Pleased as man with men to dwell. Jesus, our Immanuel. Pleased as man with men to dwell. Jesus, our Immanuel!" They sang.

Monty grinned as he stared down at the foolish carolers. Just then the fore monkeys returned with the water and Monkey Fist looked at them. "Good is ice cold?" He asked. George nodded. "Perfect. Do it." Monty said and grinned as they readied to pour the water.

"Hail the Heaven born Prince of Peace. Hail the Sun of AAAAAAAGGGH!" They screamed as the icy water hit them and they all ran. Monkey Fist and his monkeys laughed evilly as they watched the carolers flee. "Excellent. Now, maybe I can get back to my meditation." He said and went back to his dojo. He sat down and closed his eyes… but unfortunately he found himself unable to concentrate. "Oh rot! I'll just go see how business is fairing." And with that, he got ready, grabbed his coat and a hat then headed out.

About halfway to town he saw a few kids having a snowball fight. "Heads up!" Said a girl with long brown hair that had blonde streaks going down the front. Monkey Fist yelped as a big snowball flew towards him and successfully knocked off his hat. "Oh watch it you bothersome children!" He yelled. The kids all stopped and stared at him. "Sorry sir." Said a kid with a good upper body build and Sandy blonde hair. Monty glared. "Do you know how much this hat costs?" He asked angrily as he picked the hat up. The kids just stared at him. "More than any of your insignificant little minds couldn't even begin to comprehend!" He yelled.

"One million, three thousand, seven hundred, thirteen dollars." Said a boy with dark brown hair and light caramel skin. They all just stared at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. "And ¢twenty-four." The boy added with a smile. "How did you know that?" Monty asked completely dumbfounded. The kid grinned. "Dude your hat still has the price tag on it. You might wanna consider taking that off." The boy responded with a small chuckle as the other kids laughed as well. Monkey Fist glared. "And just who do you think you are making me look foolish!?" The former archeologist asked angrily. The kid blinked. "Oh I'm Nilex Renton and these are my friends Toshlin Mankey, Aden Hall, Stanley Barken and his sister Stacey." Nilex introduced as he gestured to each of his friends. "Oh and I didn't make you look foolish, you did that on your own." He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Monty glared. "Now see here I am a member of one of the highest noble families in London a-" He said but was interrupted by the the girl Nilex had identified as Toshlin Mankey.

"Then you can afford to buy a new one." She said pointing to the hat. Monkey Fist growled. "Or you couwb ask Santa to bwing you a new hat." Said the four year old that Nilex had identified as Stacey Barken. "I do not believe in Santa Claus!" Monty said in a mocking tone. The small girls eyes filled up with tears. "Bite your tongue!" Said the boy who Nilex had identified as Stanley Barken. The former noble rolled his eyes. "Bah." He responded as the kids glared at him. "Santa's not gonna bwing you any pwesonts becuz you being soo mean!" Stacey said as she continued to cry. "What!?" Monty said in a fake sorrowful tone. "Well I'll just have to kick his fat jolly butt if he comes down my chimney tonight." He said glaring at the small girl. The kids glared daggers at him. "Com'on guys lets leave Mr. Scrooge alone and go play somewhere else." Tosh said as Stanley picked up his sister and then he along with the other kids nodded and followed her except for the kid that Nilex had identified as Aden Hall.

The boy just stood there staring up at Monkey Fist for a few minutes. "What?" The monkey man asked with a glare. The buy just mimicked the glare. "JERK!" Aden said in a British accent and promptly gave a well deserved hard kick to Monty's shin, causing the man to drop his hat, then ran off after his friends.

Monkey Fist jumped up and down in pain a few times holding the leg that the boy had kicked until he finally recovered and glared at the kids as they ran out of sight. "Little monsters." The monkey obsessed man mumbled then once again picked up his hat and continued on his way.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the first chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):**

 **Aden Hall, Stanley & Stacey Barken, Nilex Renton, Toshlin Mankey,**

 **I had to do some research on famous simian cartoon characters in order to find names for Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys so here they are and where they're from. I put George first because he's the one mostly used in almost every flipping Monkey Fist fanfic I've ever read!**

 **Curious George.: George.**

 **Speed Racer.: Chim-chim.**

 **Mighty Joe Young.: Joe.**

 **Lion King.: Rafiki.**

 **I remembered all of these characters from my childhood although I don't remember much about Speed Racer especially the fact that there was a monkey on it because was a very small child. I watched Mighty Joe Young with my mom when I was little. And I've never read the Curious George books but even I know who he is!**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney and the people who created it.**


	2. The Slippery Slope

**A/N:**

 **Ok! Here it is the second chapter! I have seen many different versions of this story and have found a lot of similarities between them like the part where Scrooge's hat gets knocked off by some kids having a snowball fight. (Saw that in A Flintstones Christmas Carol.) I just added some interaction between. Scrooge (Monkey Fist) and the kids because I don't remember him talking to them. but the part about the carolers and the bucket of water was all my doing! I don't remember ever seeing any of the Christmas Carol stories do that! Also I got this part of the story from a movie of A Christmas Carol from Netflix last year but I haven't been able to find it again this year so after this chapter I kinda had to make stuff up as I went especially mostly from my own money from past versions of the story. Ok I'm done rambling now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol!**

 **Chapter. Two: The Slippery Slope.  
**

* * *

In town, a man smiled as he made his way through the streets with a christmas wreath tucked under his arm.

This man's name is, Maxwell Fiske. He is tall and thin with brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Maxwell sang happily along with some carolers as he passed through Middleton. "Hail the Sun of Righteousness. Light and life to all He brings. Ris'n healing in His wings." He sang along as he passed a man with a bell and put a couple of dollars in the man's donation bucket. "Christ the highest Heaven adored. Christ the everlasting Lord. Come desire of nations come. Fix in us Thy humble home. Come desire of nations come. Fix in us Thy humble home!" He sang loudly with a big finish and everyone around him started clapping. "Oh! Uh… thank you!" He said with a bow and a slight blush then continued on his way.

He stopped when he saw some kids playing on a slippery slope sliding down it. He smiled as he carefully stepped down to see just how slippery it was. Just then a woman walked over to him and smiled. "Looks fun doesn't it?" She asked. Grinning, Maxwell looked at her and nodded. "I'm going to try it!" He said happily and the woman laughed as she continued on her way. Taking a few steps back, he ran quick then slid down the slope and stopped right next to a small four year old boy with brownish orange hair and green eyes. The boy was sitting in a wagon watching the other kids slide down the slope. "Dat was coowl!" The boy said happily. Maxwell smiled. "You really think so?" He asked and the boy grind. "Yah! You made a worwlb wekerd!" He said and Maxwell smiled. The boy looked back up at the top of the slope as a boy with black hair, teal eyes and pail teal skin took a few steps back. "Wooky! Dwew's goimg to twy!" He said as the other boy ran but then fell on his butt as he slid down the slope. The boy in the wagon giggled in amusement. "Hehe. He fewl daun!" He said happily.

Maxwell smiled. "Do you like sliding down slides?" He asked. The boy grinned. "Oh yes its wots of fun!" He said happily. Maxwell smiled at him. "Then how about you give it a try. I want to see you break my record." He said happily. The boy frowned. "I'm not vary goob at wuning…" The boy said sadly and showed him a cast on his leg. Maxwell frowned. "Oh…" He said feeling sorry for the child but then an idea came to him. "Here. Climb up on my back and we'll break my record together!" He said placing the wreath on the ground and bending down. The boy grinned. "Weawly? Oh damk you!" He said happily as he climbed up. Maxwell nodded. "No problem my boy. By the way, what's your name young one?" He asked. "C.J!" The boy answered with a smile as Maxwell walked back up to the top of the slope. "Well C.J, hold on tight!" Maxwell said as he took a few steps back. "Ok!" C.J said and held on as Maxwell ran then slid. The two came to a stop and Maxwell put C.J back into the wagon. The small boy giggled. "I dought we were goimg to fall for a mimet dere!" C.J said as he giggled. Maxwell grinned. "Not to worry. I have excellent balance!" He said proudly. "Dat must meen you neber fawl wike Dwew!" C.J said happily. Maxwell laughed. "No of c-ughf!" He said as a kid with brown hair and green eyes bump into him knocking him down. "I fell…" Maxwell muttered as he stood up and turned to the boy. "Excuse you." He said and the boy frowned. "Sorry sir." The boy apologized. "Oh pwees domt be mad at him. He's my bwuder." C.J begged. Maxwell looked down at him then looked back up at the other boy. "Then in that case, I only have one reason to be upset." He said making the two boys frown. "You broke my record." Maxwell said with a smile as he pointed at the slope. The two boys grinned. "I'm Kin Stoppable and this is my brother C.J Stoppable." Kin introduced. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Ron Stoppable's kids?" He asked. Kin nodded. Maxwell grinned. "Oh what luck. I was just about to go see your father at work now." He said happily. That's when C.J whispered in Kin's ear. Kin nodded. "If you're going there, could you take him this grocery list please?" He asked handing Maxwell the list. Maxwell blinked. "Sure, but don't you two want to see him? After all, it is Christmas Eve." He said putting the list in his pocket. Kin sighed. "It's not that we don't want to see him. We don't want to see the guy he works for… Montgomery Fiske. I don't think he likes children very much." Kin admitted

Ron had taken a job as an intern for Monty so he could make sure his kids got the best Christmas ever

Maxwell smiled. "Ah yes. I understand. I knew Mr. Fiske when I was little. He's my brother." He said happily. Kin and C.J immediately gasped and Kin ran off pulling C.J in the wagon behind him. Maxwell sighed but didn't let that bother him as he picked up the wreath and continued on his way.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the second chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):**

 **Maxwell Fiske, Kin Stoppable and Drew Drakken.**

 **(nw150's characters.):**

 **C.J Stoppable.**


	3. Scrooge & Fiske

**A/N:**

 **Ok! Here it is the third chapter, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol.**

 **Chapter Three: Scrooge & Fiske.**

* * *

Ron sat there at his desk slowly typing on a computer, every now and again rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. He looked over at the thermostat and frowned. It was almost forty degrees in the room. Monkey Fist usually kept the heater off because he hates paying the electric bill which Ron didn't know why, the man could obviously afford it. He looked over at the front door and saw someone coming and quickly got back to work.

Maxwell smiled as he approached the building that read Fiske's Artifacts. He grinned when he noticed Ron seeing him coming and gave a small chuckle when the blonde had quickly started working. *Poor guy. He must've though I was Monty...* He thought to himself then grinned. Straightening himself up he walked in and stood up tall as Ron kept his head down while he typed but after a few minutes passed and Ron hadn't tried to see if his boss really was the person who had entered the shop Maxwell frowned. "Oh calm down Ronald, it's only me!" He said happily. Ron sighed and stood up. "Sorry Max, when I saw you coming I thought you were your brother." He said nervously. Maxwell grinned as he hung the wreath on the door. "I know, that's what I wanted you to think!" He said with a small chuckle. Ron rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Well, aren't you going to say Merry Christmas?" Maxwell asked. Ron grinned. "Why? You just did." He said happily. Maxwell blinked but smiled. "You'll never guess who I bumped into on the way here." The former noble said but then thought for a moment. "Well, more like they bumped into me." He said with a smile. Ron blinked. "Who?" He asked as Maxwell sat down on a nearby couch. "A very friendly young boy with brownish orange hair and a spirited young lad with brown hair. Kin and C.J, I believe their names were." He answered. Ron raised an eyebrow. "My sons? Oh man I hope you're not too upset with them, I'm sure they didn't mean to bump into you." He said nervously. Maxwell grinned. "Oh no, not at all! Oh that reminds me, they asked me to give this to you." He said and handed Ron the list. Ron smiled as he took the grocery list and put it in his pocket. "Oh thanks. Sorry they made a mail man out of you." He said. Maxwell just shrugged. "By the way, what happened to C.J's leg?... Uh, if you don't mind my asking." He said and Ron sighed. "He was playing at the park on that old play ground house when a loose board finally gave way..." The blonde explained and Maxwell nodded. "I'm so sorry. Someone should really fix that." He said and Ron just shrugged. Maxwell was about to say something else but then shivered. "Oh for Acapulco sake!" He said using his favorite word which was Acapulco. "Why is it so cold in here!?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together. Ron sighed. "Mr. Fiske… uh your brother, doesn't like using the heater." He replied with a groan. Maxwell just shook his head. "Well that figures." The brown haired man muttered.

Just then Monty came through the door muttering something about stupid kids. Seeing that his boss was in a bad mood Ron immediately got back to work. Maxwell however, grinned upon seeing his brother. "Hello Monty!" He said cheerfully. Monty rolled his eyes at how cheerful the younger Fiske was. "Hello Maxwell." He greeted as he walked right passed him. Maxwell grinned and fallowed his brother into his office. "Aren't you going to wish me a mer-" The younger Fiske was about to say but Monty held up his hand to stop him. "Please do not finish that sentence!" He said almost growling. Maxwell blinked. "Why do you hate Christmas? Especially when you have so much money." He asked as his brother took off his coat and hat then hung them up and walked over to his desk. "Why do you love Christmas? Especially when you have so little money." Monty countered. Maxwell blinked again.

It was true. Even though they were brothers, Monty was the soul heir to the Fiske family fortune because he was the older of the two, which never bothered Maxwell. He preferred to make his own money which he does by means of a Dojo that he opened with his wife Shana and two sons Mickelson and Shonathon. Of course like Monty said that still doesn't earn a lot of money.

After a few minutes to consider his response, Maxwell smiled. "This may be true but I've never cared about money." He said as Monty sat down. The older Fiske rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason you are here Maxwell?" He asked and Max grinned. "Yes! Shana and I want to invite you over tonight for Christmas eve dinner!" He said happily. "No." Monty said flatly. Maxwell almost looked as if he deflated like a balloon when the air is let out. "Why not?" He asked. Monty looked at him with annoyance. "Because. It would be a waste of time. Besides I never liked Christmas nor will I ever like it and I fail to see why YOU like it so much." The older Fiske said with a bored expression. This time it was Maxwell's turn to role his eyes. "Now see here, I have always loved this time of the year and I always will because of the joy it brings. We may not have had the best of luck around the holidays what with losing Mother and Father when I was thirteen.…" Maxwell said but then trailed off. Monkey Fist rolled his eyes but started to grin when Maxwell went silent. "If you're trying to give a heart felt speech, you may as well atop now. You're not very good at speeches! You never were." He said almost smirking. Maxwell glared and shook his head. "We may have lost our parents on Christmas but that's no reason to be Scrooge wannabes! After all, everyone has problems but they get through them in order to go on with life especially near Christmas. Like I said, Christmas may have been the time of year when we lost Mother and Father but Christmas is a time of love and joy. A time that I share with my family. And no one, not even you can change my mind about it!" He said proudly.

Ron who was listening started applauding him on his bold statement.

Upon hearing Ron's clapping, Maxwell grinned. "What was that you said about me not being good at speeches dear brother?" He asked smugly. Monty glared. "Get back to work Stoppable!" He ordered then grinned when he heard a small whimper followed by typing.

Maxwell shook his head and sighed. "Well, if you insist on being a stick in the mud and if you won't join us for dinner, than I shall be on my way." He said and started for the door. Monty sighed inwardly, relieved that his brother decided to drop the subject. Just then he saw Maxwell stop just outside his office door. *Oh god.* He thought as the younger Fiske turned to him with a grin. "Oh and Monty?" The brown haired man asked. Monty groaned. "What?" He asked but then Maxwell gave a huge smile. *Oh no!* Was the only thing that came to his mind upon seeing the younger Fiske's smile. "On second thought…" He said quickly knowing what his little brother was going to say. "Good day Maxwell." He said hoping that would make the younger Fiske leave. "Merry Christmas." Maxwell said still smiling. Monty sighed. "Good day Maxwell!" He said still trying to get his brother to leave but the younger Fiske wasn't going to make it that easy for him. "Merry Christmas!" Maxwell repeated happily. Monty rolled his eyes again. "GOOD DAY MAXWELL." He said this time with a growl. Maxwell just ignored him and grinned. "MERRY CHRISTMAS." He said again as loud and as proudly as he could while walking to the front door of the artifact shop. Monty glared and stood up. "I said, GOOD DAY MAXWELL!" He yelled as his younger brother opened the door and stepped outside still grinning. "And I said, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The dojo owner said slamming the door behind him and just when Monty thought his brother was gone the shop door opened and Maxwell poked his head back in with a grin. "And a happy new year!" He said happily. Monkey Fist glared at him. "MAXWELL!" He yelled angrily as his brother laughed and closed the door again finally leaving.

Ron chuckled to himself as he watched Monty glare at the door but then the man turned and glared at him. "Do you want to be fired?" He growled. Ron shook his head and went back to work as the monkey man went back into his office.

*Finally!* Monkey Fist thought as he sat down thinking Maxwell wasn't going to return. But just then the shop door opened again. "Oh for crying out loud!" Monty said walking out of his office. "Maxwell would you just give it a rest already!" He said but when he didn't see the younger Fiske he stopped and looked at the two men that were standing there looking at him in confusion.

One of the men was a somewhat tall man with pail blue skin and black hair that was pulled back into a tiny pony tail just at the line of his neck. The other was a shorter man with a good muscular build and red hair with a matching goatee. While the first man was wearing a large navy blue winter coat to protect him from the cold, the shorter man was wearing his usual Scottish clothes complete with the kilt.

"Oh great! The buffoonish mad scientist, Dr. Drakken and the idiotic mad golfer, Killigan." Monkey fist said annoyed and suddenly wishing that Maxwell was the one that came in.

Maxwell may be annoyingly cheerful, but Monkey Fist would much rather deal with him then these two because they were on a list of people who he would like to throw into a volcano along with Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible, a girl named Yuri, an old man who calls himself Sensei, Stoppable's sister Hana and DNAmy… Especially DNAmy!

When Monkey Fist insulted them Killigan glared at him. "Hey!" He said angrily glaring at the monkey man but Drakken stepped between them. "Calm down Duff. Remember, holiday spirit." He said and the Scot calmed. Monty raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Please don't tell me you two are fans of this holiday too! I mean I can understand Drew… but you Killigan?" He asked. The golfer nodded. "Aye. Ah love this time o' the year. Ma great granny's special home made haggis an' a nice book by the fire." He said almost with a dreamy tone to his voice. Drakken grinned. "Yeah. With hot, melty, freshly backed cookies and a big cup of warm coco moo!" the doctor add almost drooling. Monty raised an eyebrow. "I just know I'm going to regret asking this but, what the devil is 'coco moo'?" He asked and Drakken glared. "Uh doi! Hot chocolate!" He responded. "Right… Why are you two here?" He asked trying to move this conversation along. "We're here for a donation from ya laddie." Killigan answered with a smile. Monkey Fist just stared at them. "Why? He asked. Drakken grinned. "For the needy." The Dr replied. "Needy?" Monty asked annoyed. The two men nodded. "Why?" The former archeologist said crossing his arms. "They're poor and need money." Drakken said. "Then they can get jobs." Monty answered flatly. "Aye but for tha' they'd need an address for the paycheck." Killigan responded. Monty rolled his eyes. "Then they can by a house or an apartment." He answered plainly. "But they need money for that." Drakken said with a frown. "Well then. When you put it that way it appears that these poor needy people are stuck in a class 'chicken and the egg' senario." Monty said with a sarcastically sorrowful tone.

Ron had once again stopped typing to listen to the conversation and looked at them. "Wow." He said not because of his boss's attitude but because of the reference for the situation of many homeless people. It was rather correct. That was the exact way to describe it. And, from the looks on their faces, apparently Drakken and Killigan thought the same.

Monty grinned at they're expressions and continued. "So since they can't seem to find they're own way out of the situation, maybe it would be best if they just killed over already and stop wasting air, space and time that could be used for qq people who actually matter!" He yelled. The other three men just stared at him in shock. "Wha' are ya sayin' laddy?" Duff said with a small glare. "I'm saying, coming here was a waste of your time. More importantly, a waste of my time so you can go and tell those ignorant hobos that if they can't make their own money, they can just follow the grim reaper into the after life!" Monkey Fist said grabbing the two men by their shirt collars then grabbed the wreath that Maxwell had left off the door and bashed it around both their necks and kicked them out and slammed the door shut. It took them a few minutes but they finally got free of the wreath then after a glare at the shop and a few well deserved murderous thoughts of feeding Monkey Fist to whiled angry beasts or kidnapping him and giving him to DNAmy as a Christmas gift, Drakken and Killigan were about to leave when Monty opened the door again getting their attention. "I'm so sorry how rude of me I nearly forgot... GOOD DAY!" He yelled angrily and slammed the door again.

After slamming the door Monkey Fist stood there staring at it for a few minutes just daring another fool to come in. When nothing happened he gave a satisfied nod and went back to his office.

Ron watched him for a few minutes then looked at a clock on the wall and immediately stood up. "And just where do you think you're going, Stoppable?" He heard Monty's voice from the man's office. Ron gulped and sighed. "Well I was hoping I could go home early today." He asked nervously. Monty poked his head out and glared at him. "Why? What's so important that you need to abandon your work?" He asked. Ron hesitated for a moment but finally spoke. "I-it's c-christmas Eve." He said with a small stutter. Monty glared even more furiously at him. "So." The monkey man said with a tiny growl in his voice. "Well I told my sister that I would pick her up from the airport today." Ron replied.

Hana Stoppable had been going to Yamanouchi to train because of her extreme strength.

The former archaeologist just stared at him in annoyance for a few seconds but at the mention of the Han Monty sighed. "Fine. But don't expect to get your paycheck for next week. Your holiday vacation will come out of that!" He said but then remembered the reason the blonde had started working there in the first place as he went back to his desk. *What ever. It doesn't matter. at least I won't have to put up with him anymore.* He thought as he pulled out an envelop and went back to the door only to see that Ron was no longer there.

When hearing he could go home early Ron had grinned and ran out as fast as he could and was half way down the block when her heard Monty's voice.

"STOPPABLE!" The man yelled.

Ron stopped and realized that he had left with out his paycheck and started walking back. He had to keep himself from laughing because of the fact that when Monkey Fist called him back he almost sounded like Ron's old high school teacher Mr Barken.

Monty stood there tapping his foot on the ground when Ron had come back. "Forgetting something?" He asked with an annoyed expression. Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... Sorry bout that." He said as Monty handed him the envelope. Than the man noticed the amused look on Ron's face. "Is something funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Ron blinked and shook his as Monty glared at him but nodded. "Well next time, pay attention. It's not like you're an Imbecile... Oh wait you are. Never mind!" The dark brown haired man said with a smirk. Ron glared but quickly recovered because of what time of the year it was. "Anyway, see you later! And Mer-" He started to say but then Monty spoke. "Stoppable, if you expect to still have a head then you will not Finnish that sentence." Monkey Fist said interrupting the blonde. Ron just nodded and ran back out glad to finally be done with that job.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the third chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):**

 **Maxwell Fiske, Kin Stoppable**

 **(nw150's characters.):**

 **C.J Stoppable.**

 **Kim Possible belongs to Disney and th**

 **e people who created it.**


	4. Ghostly Father

**A/N:**  
 **Ok! Here it is the fourth chapter! This is also where we get to the first of the four ghosts! Instead of using an old business partner like in the original Christmas Carol, I've decided to use Monty's father Montague so enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol.**  
 **Chapter Four: Ghostly Father.**

* * *

Later that evening after a few hours of looking over some progress logs Monty began to feel tired so he decided to call it a night so he gathered his things and locked up the shop then left for home however he soon found himself feeling a little creeped out because the streets were completely empty. "Where is everyone?" Monty asked as he looked at a pocket watch he kept in his coat pocket. "Oh." Was all he said when he realized it was after eleven thirty at night.

About twenty minutes later he found himself at his castle. Not seeing any of the monkey Ninjas he assumed that they had already gone to sleep for the night which meant he was on his own as far as dinner wise but that didn't bother him.

"Moonnnttttyyyyy..." Came a ghostly voice from somewhere behind him.

"What... Who's there!?" Monty asked and turned only to see that no one was there. "Bah! Just the wind." He said with a glare and continued. He walked in got himself some left overs, ate, cleaned the dishes then went to his dojo to meditate before bed but as soon as he entered he glared at what he saw.

Hunched in a corner was the ninja monkeys all of which were shaking and quietly chattering about something. Walking over he picked one of them up and glared at it. "Now see here. I don't mind having to make my own dinner if all of you are asleep but if you're awake then you should at least be at the front door upon my return whenever I leave the castle. This may not be the main castle but my rules still apply!" He said with a stern look. The monkey chattered for a bit and Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be ridiculous. There is no such thing as ghosts." He said and the monkeys all started chattering. The noise started to get on his nerves and he couldn't take it anymore. "Quiet! Now tell me. What on earth gave you the idea that ghosts exist?" He asked looking at them. George, the monkey he was holding pointed to a table in the dojo. When Monty looked he saw a picture and a book. After dropping George, Monkey Fist walked over, picked up the book and smacked his forehead. The title of the book was 'Scooby Doo: Tales Of Haunted Castles'. "Oh for mystic sake!" He said in irritation. Not only did his monkey ninjas let themselves get terrified by a book but a children's book no less. "How idiotic can all of you be? It's just a book for little kids!" He said glaring at his monkeys. The monkeys just stared at him and Chim-Chim ran over, took the book, threw it then pointed at the picture that was on the table and hid behind Monkey Fist's leg. Monty raised an eyebrow and looked at the picture and saw that it was a picture of Maxwell. When he looked at the picture there was a loud cash of thunder and all the monkeys started running around chattering in fear.

Even Monkey Fist froze in fear at the sudden appearance of thunder. *I don't recall seeing any signs of a storm?... Oh well, nothing to be worried about.* He thought as he quickly pulled himself together but then got annoyed at the sound of his monkeys screeches of fear as they continued to run around the dojo. Monty glared then gave a loud whistle and immediately the monkey ninjas went silent as they stopped right where they were except George who just fell to the floor because he had been jumping up and down. "Calm down. It's just a picture of my brother..." He said rolling his eyes but then looked back at the picture. "Although it is a little unnerving that he smiles a lot but nothing to be scared of." He said but then a thought came to him. *Wait a minute... How did this picture get here anyway? It's supposed to be with the other family pictures back in the attic of the main castle in London... Oh well George must have gotten curious again, found it while exploring, and brought it here with him thinking it was me in the picture or something...* He thought to himself then looked at the monkeys as Rafiki ran over, climbed up and sat on his shoulder then chattered. Monty rolled his eyes. "You heard creaking?" He asked and Rafiki nodded. "It's an old castle of course the doors, walls, floors and steps are creaky." He responded. Joe jumped on his other shoulder and chattered something else. "Howling and moaning? That's just the wind." The monkey man said taking them off his shoulders and dropping them on the ground. Chim-Chim started chattering as well. "Scratching and dark images on the walls?" Monty asked and the monkeys nodded. "Again, it's an old castle so it probably has rats and the dark images are nothing more than the shadows of the many artifacts that I own." He said but then George chattered as well. "You heard rattling chains?" He asked and the monkey ninjas all nodded. *DNAmy better not be here...* He thought with a small unnoticeable shiver but then quickly pushed the thought aside. "Now you're just being ridicules." He said rolling his eyes.  
"Oh for crying out loud." Came the same ghostly voice from earlier.  
"What!?" Monty said as he turned around and saw... well more like saw right through a man that was standing... no not standing, the transparent man was floating behind him.

The man was ('was' being the obvious word) tall, well built, thin with grey hair with a small tent of brown in it, a matching mustache and dark blue eyes. One look at this man told Monkey Fist exactly who he was. The only thing different was the chains that were wrapped and dangling from his shoulders, arms, hands and torso... Unfortunately the mans appearance hadn't reached Monty's mind yet and the monkey man did what he usually does when seeing an uninvited stranger in his home.

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" The former noble ordered. And recognizing the command the monkeys obeyed.

"Monty, I ha- uhoh!" The man said as the monkeys jumped at him. He flinched, temporarily forgetting he was transparent but then blinked when the animals went right through him. "Oh... Heheh... I can't be hurt by things here... Silly me!" He said with a smile as the monkeys hit the wall behind him. "Oh, Honestly. How rude!" The man said putting his hands on his hips. Monty gasped but then glared. "Monkey Ninjas attack!" He yelled and the monkeys pulled themselves together then looked at the transparent man for a minute then looked at their master then back at the transparent man. "Hello and boo." The man said calmly as he waved at them with a smile and the monkeys immediately ran around the room before finally hiding behind Monkey Fist. The former archeologist just glared and pointed to the transparent man. "I said attack." He said with a growl but The monkeys shook their heads and chattered and Monty rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid hologram." He said annoyed. That's when the transparent man started laughing. "My boy I assure you that I am not a hologram." He said slightly amused. Monty glared at him. "Of course you are. I mean why else would I be seeing my dead fa-" Monkey Fist said but then went silent once he realized what he was saying and who he was talking to. "F-father?..." Monty asked with a squeak of a stutter as he took a step back. *Finally! Now we can move this story along.* The transparent man thought to himself. "Yes! It is I, Montague Fiske. Monty, I am your father!" Montague said dramatically with a smirk.

Monkey Fist gave an un-amused glare. "Really?" He asked crossing his arms. Montague just grinned. "Oh lighten up Monty It's Christmas." He said happily. "Bah!" Was the monkey man's only response. Montague shook his head. "So it is as bad as I thought." He mumbled. "What?" Monty said looking at him. The ghost rolled his eyes. "Your attitude." He answered. Monkey Fist glared. "What's wrong with my attitude?" He asked. "You are acting worse than that old man from that Christmas movie you and Maxwell used to watch every year around this time. It needs to change." The former head of the Fiske family said crossing his arms. "Bah!" Monty said and walked right past his father as he started to leave. "Beware Monty if you don't change your ways you will end up like me or worse." Montague said as he followed his son. "You mean I'll sink in a boat!... Well just another reason to never go on a cruise." Monty said sarcastically. "And another thing, what could possibly be worse than death?" He said looking at his father." Montague thought for a moment. "Let's just say you chose the wrong mystical power to mess with." He answered. "Ha! I'm not scared of the mystical monkey power! I can handle myself, thank you very much." Monty said proudly. His father glared at him. "Fine if you're so sure but you should still heed my warning or you will share the same fate as me." Montague said with worry. Monty glared at him. "Oh for crying out loud father, I know just how to avoiding your fate. Like I said, I'll just stay away from boats." He said with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant." He said and Monty stopped and glared at him. "Then what pray tell did you mean?" The former archeologist said putting his hands on his hips and as a way to answer, Montague rattled the chains he was wrapped in. "Well then I guess I should stay away from chains too." He said and continued but then stopped. "Wait why are you wrapped in those?" He asked. His father sighed. "If you keep putting your love for power before the only family you have left this is what will happen to you." He answered. "But you were never greedy." The monkey man said raising an eyebrow. The ghost shook his head. "No. But I had been searching for something most of yours and Maxwell's lives and I had put that as well as my own work as an archeologist before the both of you and so this is my punishment and like I said, change your ways or the same will happen to you." Montague warned but Monty just waved his hand dismissively. "Bah! I don't believe you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." He said and started walking to his room. Montague sighed. "Well I tried. I guess it's up to them." He said shaking his head. Monkey Fist stopped again. "Up to who?" He asked but the started thinking about the nights events. "Oh brother! If you're talking about me being visited by three more ghosts tonight then let me save you time by guessing who they are. The ghosts of Christmas past, present and future, right?" He asked and his father nodded. "Well you can tell those ghosts that that story is so over done and I'm not falling for it. Now please go away!" He said and started walking again. "Ok Monty. If that's the way you want to be, but just know that you brought this on yourself." He said and flew right past his son and out a window. Monty rolled his eyes. "Well if he insists on going along with this stupid plot I might as well say it. Bah humbug!" He said and slammed his bedroom door shut then After getting ready for bed, he looked at a clock on the wall and saw that it was twelve thirty. "Great now I'll have to meditate twice as long tomorrow." He said as he laid down and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Ok there it is the fourth chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**  
 **(My characters.):**  
 **Montague & Maxwell Fiske.**

 **Kim Possible belongs to Disney and the people who created it.**


	5. Ghost Of Christmas Past

**A/N:**

 **Ok! Here it is the fifth chapter! We are now on the ghost of Christmas past! For this ghost I have chosen Bates because he new Monty before he became Monkey Fist. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol.**

 **Chapter Five: Ghost Of Christmas Past.**

* * *

Thirty minutes later the clock struck one AM and the curtains flew open then his blankets were pulled off of him. "Time to wake up Lord Monty." Said another ghostly voice only this time it wasn't Montague but yet this new voice sounded familiar. "Huh? Wha...?" Monkey Fist asked as his eyes slowly opened but then he jumped out of bed when he saw a new ghost standing there. "Monkey Ninjas Attack!" He said and the monkeys burst through the door and lunged at the ghost. "Well what do you know, Montague was right..." It mused as it stood there while the monkeys went right through him. "Honestly. You'd think the fact that I'm transparent would give you a hint that attacking me won't work." He said as the monkeys all ran out chattering like crazy while Monkey Fist finally started to look more closely at the ghost and began to recognize who it looked like.

The ghost was short and tubby with copper colored hair that had a small tent of grey in it, a matching mustache and crystal blue eyes and although this ghost was transparent like his father, Monty could still tell who it was.

"B-bates!?... When did you die?" He asked looking at the ghost in front of him. The ghost just Stared at him. "I'm not the one known as Bates. I am the ghost of Christmas past." The ghost said and Monty raised an eyebrow. "Ok... So why do you look like Bates?" He asked crossing his arms. The ghost smiled. "I felt it would be easier to appear to you as some one you know from your past." The ghost answered and Monty nodded. "Ok, so what should I call you then?" The monkey man asked. The ghost blinked for a minute but then cleared his throat. "If it helps move this along, you may call me Bates seeing as how he's who you see me as." Bates the ghost said and Monty nodded. "Ok 'Bates', why are you here ruining my sleep?" The former archeologist asked with a glare. "Well, I am the ghost of Christmas past so I am here to show you what you used to be like." Bates answered although he felt his reason for being there was pretty obvious considering the noble seemed to already know the situation. Monkey Fist glared even more. "Not interested." He said and started to climb back into his bed. Bates gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright my lord, I guess you leave me no choice." He said as he opened a while swirling portal then grabbed the monkey obsessed man and dragged him through it.

After they were out of the portal Monty found himself back at Fiske Castle in London. "What are we doing here?" He asked as he stood up after Bates let go of him. "You'll see." The ghost said as he walked towards the castle and went right through the wall. "I don't care what it is you have to show me. I'm not moving!" Monty said as he crossed his arms but Bates came back out of the wall, grabbed the monkey man and dragged him through it. He then brought Monkey Fist to the library were they saw children versions of Monty and Maxwell who were at the ages of seven and four, standing in front of a large Christmas tree while the real Bates (who, at this time was at the age of sixteen.) fiddled with a laptop. "I trust I don't have to explain that we can not be seen or heard by anyone here, right?" Bates the ghost asked. "Yes, yes. I know." Monty said as he looked at his past self.

Standing behind the two boys was a woman with long thick-luscious flowing brown hair, pail skin and beautiful dark sapphire blue eyes.

"Mother..." Monty said when he saw her. "Your mother Maxine was quite a beautiful woman, wasn't she?" The ghost asked. Monkey Fist nodded. "She was the kindest person I knew and Maxwell is just like her in every way as far as personality goes..." He said as he watched the scene.

Maxine smiled down at her sons as Maxwell fidgeted with the tie he was wearing. "Max stop messing with it." Little Monty said as he gently pulled his brother's hands away from the tie. "I don't wike it!" Max said with a pout.

Monkey Fist smiled at the small boy. "He never did like dressing up for anything." He said then noticed what the past Bates was doing. "Wait. I remember this." He said thoughtfully. "Father had missed the entire Christmas Halliday including new years because of an archeological dig..." He said with a frown and the ghost nodded. "Yes. But Maxwell still wanted to see him on Christmas didn't he?" The ghost Bates asked and with a sigh Monty nodded. "I begged you-uh I mean the real Bates to find some way to make it possible for him and that's how we came up with the idea of a video link." He explained as Max continued to fidget with his tie and the little Monty pulled his hands down again.

"Look, I know you don't like it but just try to put up with it until after we're done here. Please, for father." He said and his little brother smiled and nodded. Just then Bates had finished with the laptop. "Alright my lady it's set." He said as he stepped aside. Mrs. Fiske smiled and sat down in a chair in front of the screen and started calling the line for her husband. After a few minutes a tall man with dark brown hair, a matching mustache and dark blue eyes appeared on the screen but the only thing Maxine could see was his eyes. "Is this thing on?" He asked as both little Monty and Maxwell giggled.

"He never was good with technology!" Monkey Fist said with a small chuckle.

"Montague back up." Maxine said with a small giggle. The man blinked but backed up and smiled when he saw his wife. "Ah there we go, that's much better!" He said happily. "Hello dear, how are you." Lord Fiske asked. Maxine smiled. "I'm fine but the boys have been missing you." She said and moved aside to show the two boys. "Hi daddy!" The boys said in unison. Montague grinned. "Hello my boys." He said happily. "Darling the boys have put together a surprise for you." Maxine said and gestured Bates to do something. Montague smiled. "Oh? Ok let's see it then." He said almost giddily. Maxwell giggled. "Nahuh daddy you hafa say pwees firs!" He said with a big grin. Lord Fiske blinked but smiled. "Oh alright if I must, pwees!" He said with a chuckle. The boys giggled as Bates started to play a guitar and little Monty and Max moved with the music.

"I'm gonna wrap myself in paper, I'm gonna daub myself with glue.

Stick some stamps on top of my head, I'm gonna mail myself to you...

I'm gonna tie me up in a red string, I'm gonna tie blue ribbons too.

I'm gonna climb up in my mail box, I'm gonna mail myself to you." Monty sang as his father watched.

"Wen you see me in yor maiwl box, cut da stwing and wet me out.

Wash da gwu off my fimgurs, Stick some bubbwle gum in my mouf.

Take me out of my wapimgg papor, wash da stamps off my head.

Pour me fuel of ice cweem soda, Put me in my nice warm bed." Maxwell sang happily as he tried his very best to pronounce the words correctly.

"I'm gonna wrap myself in paper, I'm gonna daub myself with glue.

Stick some stamps on top of my head, I'm gonna mail myself to you..." Both boys sang as the song ended. "Merwy cwismes daddy!" Little Maxwell said as Montague wiped a tear from his eyes. "Thank you my boys. And Merry Christmas." He said with a smile.

"That was very sweet." The ghost Bates said. Monkey Fist nodded. "Bates spent weeks learning how to play a guitar just so we could do this." He said as he rubbed his eyes which the ghost noticed. "Are you crying?" He asked. Monty blinked. "No!" He said defensively. "Is this all you wanted to show me or can I go home now?" He asked with a glare. The ghost sighed as it opened up another portal and they went through it.

They then found themselves outside a building somewhere in England. Monty looked around until he saw the building's sign that read 'The Prestigious University Of BIrtcherson School Of Study'. "What on earth are we doing at this horrid place?" He asked and as to answer Bates pointed to a window. When he walked over to it and looked through, Monkey Fist saw a thirteen year old Maxwell sitting at a desk looking over some books.

"There is evidence of petroglyphs along the Nile terraces and in desert oases. In the tenth millennium BC, a culture of hunter-gatherers and fishermen was replaced by a grain-grinding culture. Climate changes and/or overgrazing..." Maxwell read as he sat there completely bored out of his mind. Just then another student the same age as him walked in. "I see you're still studying old chap." The kid said and by the look on his brother's face Monty could tell that this kid was rather obnoxious. "Yes Nathaniel I am." Max said looking at the kid. Nathaniel looked at the book and gave a laugh. "The history of Egypt? Why Maxie I knew you were behind but I didn't think you were that devolved!" He said with a smirk.

Monkey Fist glared. "Why that rotten little..." He growled as he clenched his fists.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "You mean you've already finished this?" He asked. The kid laughed again. "Finished that and everything else! Why that's why I get to go home!" Nathaniel said proudly. "What?" Maxwell said a little discouraged. Nathaniel nodded. "Cheer up old boy there are still three other kids here who haven't finished the advanced studies of Egypt... Oh wait they're also three ages below you aren't they?... Oh well maybe you can teach at an elementary school in a small kingdom or something." He said and laughed as he left the room. Maxwell sighed and put his head down. "I hate this place..." He mumbled.

The ghost looked up at Monty and frowned. "Why did your parents put him in this school?" Bates asked. "They didn't another family member did." Monty answered but this just raised more questions for the spirit which Monkey Fist noticed. "Maxwell thinks we lost are parents at this time but that's not true. We actually lost them when he was six. Mother and father had gone on some sort of trip and Maxwell and I had stayed with our uncle until their return but something went wrong and the ship they were taking back to London sank, other family relatives took a vote and decided that a distant cousin of my father's would take over until I was old enough... Unfortunately that didn't say much for Maxwell so because I was the first in line I got to stay at home but Maxwell was sent here." He explained and Bates raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't they send you too?" The ghost asked. Monty sighed. They tried but I refused, I also tried to get them to let Maxwell stay home but they tricked me into thinking that this school would be better for him." He said as he watched his brother's younger self.

Maxwell continued reading until a voice came on the loudspeaker. "Maxwell Fiske, please report to the Head Master's office immediately. Repeat. Maxwell Fiske, please report to the Head Master's office immediately." The voice said and Maxwell let out a groan. "Oh what did I do now?" He asked as he stood up.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the Head Master's office and he knocked on the door then after a few minutes he heard someone speak. "Enter." The Head Master said and Max opened the door. "You called for me Head Master Daemon?" He spoke softly.

"Who's that?" Bates asked and Monty rolled his eyes. "Devail Daemon. The Head Master of this stupid place." The former archeologist said with a small growl.

"Ah yes Maxwell, come in. It would seem that your time here is up." Devail said as Maxwell came in. "What do you mean sir?" The young Fiske asked nervously. Devail had been facing the window when the boy had come in. "Well, your family has decided to take you home." He answered as he turned to Maxwell. "They have!?" The brown haired boy said almost excitedly. Daemon nodded. "Of course I explained to them that you weren't up to the same level as the other kids in your age class but they insisted that you go home."

Bates was about to speak but Monty held up his hand. "There's no grade levels here so kids at this school start at the age of six and finish when they are eighteen but that's if they have studied everything there is to know. Some kids, like that Nathaniel kid skip the breaks they are given to study more and finish at an early age but kids like Maxwell study at the normal pace and finish when they're eighteen." He explained and the ghost nodded.

Maxwell smiled as he thought about going home especially since it was almost time for Christmas. "Go pack your things, I was told that your brother and valet would be coming to pick you up." The Head Master said as Maxwell stood up and went over to the door but Daemon Stopped him. "Oh and Mr. Fiske, do try harder to keep your composure while still on school grounds after all we have a reputation of dignity to uphold." Devail said as he turned back to the window.

*More like a reputation of brain washed robots!* Monty thought to himself. "You know, it's kind of ironic in a way." Bates the ghost said and Monty looked at him with a weird expression. "What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Bates smiled. "Well, in that movie about we spirits, Scrooge was at a private school and was the one being visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future bet Maxwell was sent away to school and yet I'm here with you instead." He said as he watched the 13 year old. "Maxwell was never greedy and I doubt that he ever will be." Monty said as he thought about his goofball of a brother.

"Yes sir." Maxwell said and left the room. A few minutes later he was standing outside the building when a navy blue car stopped in front of him and a twenty-five year old Bates stepped out. Maxwell gave a polite nod to thank him as Bates put his luggage in the trunk while he climbed into the car and smiled when he saw his brother.

An hour later Maxwell was finally home. After being greeted by everyone else he had gone to his room and unpacked when Monty had knocked on the door. "Come in." Maxwell said and his brother entered. The now sixteen year old was about to say something when Maxwell had ran over and hugged him tightly. "Oh good, I almost thought you went completely snobbish on me!" Monty said as Maxwell backed up. The younger Fiske looked up at him. "Another few years in that place and I fear I might have." Max said as he hugged his brother again just to make sure he was really home. "Don't worry Maxwell. You're home now and I promise I won't let Uncle Rudolph send you back." Monty said as he returned his little brother's hug. "Rudolph the red-nosed bankermen, had a big red nose and if you ever saw it, you'd have to say 'EGADS! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Maxwell sang as he sat down on his bed and Monty chuckled at his him.

The ghost looked at Monkey Fist who was smirking. "I take it that despite his name Rudolph isn't a very merry soul?" Bates asked. Monty nodded. "Rudolph Bankermen, along with his wife Winifred, three sons Albert, Bencroft and Claude, as well as his two daughters, Dolores and Elvana, are the distant relatives that came and took over. Rudolph was the one who decided to send Maxwell to BIrtcherson." He explained as he watched his younger brother.

"What I don't get is, why he let me come home." Maxwell said as his brother sat next to him. "Well I told him that I would go to the other family relatives if he didn't." Monty said with a smile. Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "What about mother and father?" He asked and Monty froze for a moment.

"Let's go. I don't need to see the rest of this memory." Monkey Fist said and the ghost nodded as he opened another portal.

They then found themselves in a ball room filled with people. "Do you remember this?" Bates asked. "Yeah. It's every social party I ever went to." Monty said a bit annoyed. That's when he saw a twenty-one year old Maxwell standing off to the side by a plant.

"Wait... I do remember this... We're at Covington Manor..." Monty said thoughtfully.

Maxwell stood there quietly as he watched his brother reluctantly dance with the daughter of a museum owner. He and Monty had been invited by Bartholomew Covington for this Christmas party and the girl had noticed them as soon as they walked in and immediately grabbed his brother and pulled him on to the dance floor leaving Maxwell alone. He sighed inwardly as his eyes trailed the room. Even though they were both invited, it was Monty everyone wanted to see. Of course it didn't bother him but it was still a little discouraging when no one even gave him a second glance.

Monty faked a smile as he danced with the beautiful platinum blonde who kept going on and on about her most recent shopping escapade. He nodded as she spoke but then noticed Maxwell by the plant. "Um, so sorry Tammy, but do you know where our host is?" He asked politely. Tammy looked a little upset at being interrupted but remembered who she was dancing with. "Why I think he's by the punch bowl but anyway as I was saying I-" She said but Monty started walking away. "Thank you." He said and went over to Maxwell. "Uh! Well I never!" Tammy said crossing her arms.

*I always hated that girl!* Monkey fist thought as he watched his younger self.

Monty had walked right over to Maxwell, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the food table were Tammy said Bartholomew was and sure enough there he was talking to her father. Bartholomew smiled when he saw the two young men. "Ah, Montgomery! How good of you to come." He said happily. Monty nodded and was about to say something but Bartholomew spoke first. "Montgomery, you remember Mr. Daniel Mason the owner of the Diamond Star Museum." Bartholomew said gesturing to the man next to him. man next to him. "Yes hello." Monty said with a smile. "Hello." Mr. Mason said but then noticed Maxwell. "And this must be Maxwell." He said with a smile. Max blinked. "Why yes, how did you know?" He asked with a small polite smile of his own. Daniel grinned. "Your hair." He said playful as he ruffled Maxwell's hair. "No, I'm just kidding. Mis. Shana has told me a lot about you." He said with a small chuckle. Maxwell's face lit up at the sound of Shana's name. "Is she here?" He said as he glanced around for her. Bartholomew shook his head. "No, afraid not my boy. She's still at college in New York." He said and Maxwell frowned. "Oh ok." He said slightly discouraged which Bartholomew noticed and the man smiled. "Cheer up! Carlton's here maybe you can get caught up with him." He offered.

"Judging by the look on Maxwell's face, I take it he and this Carlton fellow don't exactly like each other." Bates the ghost said and Monkey Fist nodded. "Carlton Cusard is the son of a business associate of my father's. Carlton is also someone who has been after Shana's affection... Mostly because he can't stand the fact that she's taken more to Maxwell." He explained.

*Oh joy Custard!* Maxwell sarcastically thought to himself but smiled anyway. "Thank you Bartholomew. If you'll excuse me I'll go find him." He said politely and walked off.

He walked out to a balcony and looked out at the snow covered scenery and sighed. "Merry Christmas Shana..." He said as the snow began to fall. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when someone had come up behind him and shielded him from the snow with an umbrella. "Merry Christmas Maxwell." Said a female voice. The brown haired noble blinked and turned around to see the only person who he had hoped to see at the party.

Standing there smiling at him was a young twenty-one year old woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes.

"Sh-shana?" He asked in surprise. The woman smiled and nodded. "I thought you were still in New York." Maxwell said with a smile. "I just got back so I can be home for Christmas. I wanted to surprise everyone but what about you? I thought you and Monty were still in Africa studying the monkeys." Shana said with a smile of her own. Maxwell gave a small laugh. "Same as you!" He said and almost hugged her but Shana held her hand up and Maxwell blinked. "What, what's wrong?' He asked. "Look up." Shana responded with a grin. Maxwell raised an eyebrow but did what she told him to do.

On the inside of the umbrella tide to the top of it was a small green, white and red decoration tied with a gold ribbon.

"Is that mistletoe?..." Maxwell asked with a blush. Shana nodded. "Uh...You know that's very sneaky right?" The young Fiske said taking a step back as Shana moved closer to him. "Well, how else was I supposed to get you under it?" She asked as she backed him up to the railing of the balcony. "Well uh... I... Oh!" Maxwell said as Shana kissed him but he gave no resistance.

Monty had managed to get away from Bartholomew and Tammy's father before he was tricked into marrying her and went to find his brother when he had found Maxwell on a balcony. He was about to call out to his younger brother but then he saw Shana. "Well, guess she made it after all." He said with a smile but then saw Carlton coming. "Uh oh." Monty said and walked over to the man. "Why Carlton I didn't know you were here!" He said as he stepped in front of the noble. "Why yes. I was invited." Cusard said annoyed that his path was blocked. "Now if you'll excuse me I could have sworn I heard Shana's voice and I want to see her before M-" He said but then stopped himself from finishing the sentence when he realized who was blocking him. "Before what?" Monty asked as he raised an eyebrow. Carlton cleared his throat. "Nothing. Is there something I can do for you?" He asked crossing his arms. Monty blinked but then smiled. "Actually yes. You see my brother and I have been away quite a bit and I seam to have forgotten what it is you do. I know our fathers had worked together before but for the life of me I can't remember why. I was hoping maybe we could continue the business association." He said as he pulled Carlton off away from the balcony. Cusard grinned and started explaining his job as they walked completely forgetting about Shana. *There at least this way Maxwell can spend a little time with her before everyone else knows she's home.* Monty thought as he pretended to listen to every word Carlton said.

"Well that was nice of you." Bates the ghost said with a smile. "Yes, well back then I would have done anything for Maxwell. And besides it wasn't hard to figure out how to manipulate Carlton into forgetting about her. He was just like all those other wealthy fools. They all just love to hear themselves talk especially when they talk about themselves." Monkey Fist said with a bored expression. Bates tilted his head. "So how come you don't show that kind of care towards your brother now?" He asked curiously. Monty just looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Well didn't Maxwell ask you to join him and his family for Christmas eve dinner?" The ghost asked and Monty rolled his eyes but then blinked. "How did-" He asked in shock but Bates interrupted him. "Ghost of Christmas 'past'. Just because it happened a few hours ago doesn't mean I didn't see it." He said and Monkey Fist glared. "Whatever! Can I go home now?" He asked annoyed. Bates sighed and opened another portal but this time it appeared underneath the monkey obsessed man and he fell through. Monty let out a loud cry as everything went black.

The next thing he new he was in his bed safe and sound. After looking around the room he sighed but then looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was one thirty. "Oh for crying out loud." He said with a groan and laid back down. "That hole thing must have been a dream or something..." Monty mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the fifth chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):**

 **Montague, Maxine, Maxwell, Shana Fiske, Devail Daemon, Winifred, Albert, Bencroft, Claude, Dolores and Elvana Bankermen, Bartholomew Covington, Daniel & Tammy Mason, Carlton Cusard.**

 **Nathaniel is a random kid I came up with just for this story so he's not that important.**

 **Kim Possible belongs to Disney and the people who created it.**


	6. Ghost Of Christmas Present

**A/N:**

 **Ok! Here it is the sixth chapter! We are now on the ghost of Christmas present! For this ghost I have chosen DNAmy because she is the closest person to Monkey Fist whether he likes it or not! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol.**

 **Chapter Six: Ghost Of Christmas Present.**

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later the clock struck two and he awoke to the sound of humming. Opening his eyes he looked around but then his eyes widened when he saw who was humming.

Standing by his dresser looking at herself in the mirror was a transparent, short plump woman with short black hair and glasses.

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" He immediately yelled and the monkeys came flying into the room. "Aww how adorable!" The woman said and caught one of the creatures and hugged it. "Oh aren't you the cutest little things? Yes you are. Yes you are!" She said as she rocked the monkey back and forth in her arms. The woman then made a banana appear and gave it to the monkey and it chattered happily while the other monkeys also chattered as they crossed their arms apparently feeling left out. "Aww! Don't worry dears, I have one for all of you!" The transparent woman said started passing out bananas. After all the monkeys had a banana they left leaving their master alone with the transparent woman. "What are you doing!? Get back here and attack!" Monty said as Joe the monkey closed the door. "Oh Monty, you silly billy! I'm transparent. They can't hurt me!" The woman said with a giggle. *Oh if only she were dead...* Monkey Fist thought with a glare. "Let me guess, you're the ghost of Christmas present." He said with a fake smile. The woman nodded. "That's me!" She said with a toothy grin. "Good. Now I just have one question... WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE DNAMY!" He yelled with a death glare. "Well, I could have come to you as some one else like Kim Possible or your brother but I thought Amy was a lot more nicer. That and I think you secretly like her..." She said as she moved closer to him and fluttered her eyes. Monty's eyes widened and he backed up. "No, I don't! Now leave. There is no way I'm going anywhere with another spirit especially one who looks like that insufferable woman!" He said and started to climb back into his bed but the spirit just grabbed him and dragged him through a portal of swirling rainbow colors.

Once they were out of the portal, Monty found himself outside a building in Middleton. "Where are we spirit?" He asked annoyed. The spirit just smiled. "Please, call me Amy!" The spirit said with a hint of lust in her voice. "Stop that!" Monkey Fist said as he backed up. Amy jus giggled. *Oh this is fun!" She thought happily as Monty composed himself and looked through a window of the building they were at.

The first floor of the building was a Japanese style dojo with an office and bathroom. Above the dojo was a 3 story apartment house. The first floor of the apartment house had a kitchen, living room, dinning room, a downstairs office and a downstairs bathroom. The second floor had 3 bedrooms that had their own bathrooms, a guest room with it's own bathroom, and an upstairs office. And the last floor was the attic. On the outside of the apartment house there was a balcony with a staircase on the left side of the building that led down to the sidewalk. Parked next to the staircase was a whit minivan.

"Where are we?" The monkey man asked and Amy smiled. "You don't know?" She asked and Monty shook his head as he glared at her. *Wow. Some brother...* The spirit thought but then smiled. "This is your brother's dojo!" She said happily as she floated up to the first floor of the apartment house dragging him with her. They stopped by a window and looked through.

They saw Maxwell sitting on a bar stool in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and a smug smile on his face as the group around him asked him questions.

Standing around Maxwell were his wife Shana a very lovely woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes, his friends Russell Rubyn, a thin man with a little muscle, curly red hair and bright green eyes, Russell's wife Julia, a tall woman with short wavy sandy blonde hair and cyan eyes. His other friend Eli Bandai, a tall man with short black hair, a matching mustache and dark blue eyes.

"What are they doing?" Amy asked as Monty gave a small smile when he realized what they were doing. "It's a sort af guessing game. One person sits in the middle or in front of, depending on how many people are playing, everyone else and has to pick something to think of it's kind of like twenty questions except there's no limit on how many questions they can ask and the person can't give verbal answers because giving verbal hints is too easy. If the answer is yes, they nod. If the answer is no, they shake their head. If the answer is maybe, they shrug. If the answer is close they they move their hand in a circle like motion. The person who can figure it out first or get's it right get's to be the one to think of something next. Maxwell and I played this game with Shana all the time when we were little." He explained as Eli and the others continued to as Maxwell questions.

"Is it a book?" Russell asked and Maxwell shook his head. "Is it a song?" Julia asked and Maxwell shook his head. "Is it a person?" Shana asked and Maxwell nodded. "Is their hair Brown?" Eli asked and Maxwell circled his hand. "Is it light brown?" Julia asked and Maxwell shook his head. "Is it Dark Brown?" Russell asked and Maxwell nodded. "It's Monty isn't it?" Eli asked and Maxwell blinked. "That's it! But how did you know?" The former noble asked as Eli grinned. "I didn't, I just know you." The man said happily. Maxwell just grinned as well. "Ok well then it's your turn!" He said but Eli shook his head. "I actually have another game in mind." He said and Maxwell raised an eyebrow as the others just stared at him. "Like what?" Russell asked but soon regretted it because Eli just grinned. "It's called hide the nerd!" He said as he picked Russell up and carried him outside. "Ahh! Help!" The redhead said and Julia ran after Eli. "Bandai, get back here with my husband!" She yelled as Maxwell gave a small chuckle but then noticed Shana walk out to the balcony. He was about to follow her but then an idea came to him and he grinned.

Shana smiled as she watched her friends run around outside. *That Eli is just as crazy as my Max...* she thought as an umbrella shielded her from the snow that started falling. "Merry Christmas Shana..." She heard her husband say from behind her. The blonde smiled and turned around. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." She said and almost hugged him but he held up his hand. Shana tilted her head. "What's wrong?" She asked but Maxwell just smiled. "Look up." He said and when Shana did she smiled as well. "Mistletoe?" She asked and Maxwell nodded. "Maxwell Fiske, you do realize that's very sneaky right?" She asked with a grin as her husband pulled her closer to him. "Well, how else was I supposed to get you under it?" He asked then kissed her.

"Awww! That was sooo sweet!" Amy said as Monty gave a small smile at his brother but then noticed the the ghost had gotten closer to him. "You do realize that you're standing under some mistletoe as well right?" She asked and fluttered her eyes. Monkey Fist gasped and backed up. "Will you stop that!" He said as he backed up but then fell over the railing. He let out a scream and closed his eyes expecting the pain of the fall but when nothing happened he opened his eyes and found that he was floating. "What the..." He said as Amy few over to him. "Wow that was close! Good thing you're in a spirit like form or Future wouldn't get his chance to see you!" She said happily as she opened another portal. *Right. Because me getting hurt definitely wouldn't be the worst part...* Monty sarcastically thought as Amy dragged him through the portal.

They arrived a suburban house somewhere in Middleton and Monkey Fist looked through a window only to see a woman with brownish orange hair and green eyes standing at a counter. "What are we doing here at Kim Possible's home!?" The former archeologist asked temporarily forgetting that he couldn't be seen as he moved out of sight just as Kim had looked towards the window for a second. "Kim Stoppable." Amy corrected and Monty blinked. "What?" He asked completely confused. "She and her childhood friend got married so now she goes by Kim Stoppable." The spirit clarified. "Really?..." Monkey Fist asked un-amused but then thought for a moment. *But then again it kind of figures...* He thought as he looked back through the window.

Kim hummed to herself as she cleaned up from Christmas dinner. When he had gotten his paycheck, Ron had called her and said that he was coming home with gifts.

When he had left the shop, Ron had gone straight to the airport to pick up Hana only to find out that the flight had been delayed because of the weather and they didn't know when it would be able to take off. He had gone shopping instead and had come home with extra gifts and small ham he had hopped for a turkey but they were all to pricy.

Right now he was out with the kids looking at Christmas lights and ice skating because sense it was so late they're be able to skate without worrying about crowds which meant C.J could slide around on the ice to his heart's content without getting hurt. *I hope they get back soon...* She said as she wiped the counter. Just then the front door opened and Ron came in with the kids and a nine year old with perfect blue eyes and a tan complexion with dark brown hair. "K.P!" We're back!" Ron said as he walked into the kitchen carrying a smiling C.J on his shoulders. Following behind him was his son Kin and his daughter Ronda, an eight year old girl with blonde hair like her father's. Her hair style was like Ron's as well but it was long and pulled back into a ponytail. She had crystal blue eyes like her uncles Jim and Tim and grandmother, Ann Possible. In her arms Ronda held her her baby sister A.J who was wearing a big puffy lavender winter coat. Ronda removed the baby's hood to reveal her strawberry blonde hair with a tint of brown in it and brown eyes like her father's. Also following Ron was Kendra, a seven year old girl with red hair and teal eyes and the daughter of Kim's older sister Pim.

When Monty had seen C.J's leg he frowned. "What happened to him?" He asked and Amy sighed. "He broke his leg playing on an old play ground house in the park. Kim and Ron as well as several parents made complaints but the Mayor kept saying there wasn't enough money in the budget." She said and Monkey Fist nodded as they watched Ron put the boy in a chair.

"Mom can J.J stay with us until new years?" Kin asked pointing to the boy with dark brown hair who had a large backpack on. Kim blinked. "Why isn't he with his family?" She asked. J.J sighed sometimes he really hated being born into the Senior family. "My mother and father have gone with my grandfather to visit my sisters Stella and Bella for the Holidays. The only reason I didn't go is because I don't like that prissy refined school for girls so my parents let me stay home." He said happily. Kim and Ron raised their eyebrows. "By yourself?" Kim asked in shock. J.J shrugged. "I had the servants with me." He said with a smile but then sighed. "But for some reason it's just not the same without my family..." He said with a frown.

*Huh, who knew that old goat Senor Senior Senior's son would ever have kids of his own...* Monty thought to himself.

Ron placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "It's ok little man. Of course you can stay with us. Right Kim?" Ron asked with a smile as he looked at his wife. Kim nodded. "Sure. He can share Kin's room." She said with a motherly smile. The two boys high-fived then ran to go upstairs but then J.J stopped in the living room and looked at the decorations.

They were a mixture of both christian and jewish culture. "I didn't know you celebrated Hanukkah?" The boy said and kin grinned. "When my parents got married they didn't want to have to worry about choosing just one religion so they go by both which means me and my siblings including Kendra whenever she's here, get a present for each night of Hanukkah, then we get to open a gift on Christmas eve then the rest of our parents on Christmas morning." Kin explained as Ronda and Kendra came in the room. "Yeah, you might even say..." Ronda said but Kin stopped her. "Don't you dare." He said with a glare but his sister just grinned. "We got the best of both worlds!" Both girls sang in perfect unison. "NO!" Both Kin and J.J said and ran upstairs as Ronda and Kendra laughed.

Monkey Fist smirked at the two girls. "Considering their related to Kim Possible, that was actually pretty funny." He said and Amy grinned.

In the kitchen Kim was making a plate of left overs for J.J. "Oh do you want me to do that K.P?" Ron asked and Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, I may not be able to cook but I do know how to use a microwave." She said with a small glare and Ron nodded and sat down at the table.

"Kim Possible can't cook?" Monty asked with a small chuckle. The spirit gave a small nod. "She can use a mixer." Amy said but Monkey Fist just laughed. "So much for her fraise, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything!'. Bah!" He said in a mocking tone and the ghost rolled her eyes.

"So how'd y'all's little outing go?" Kim asked and C.J grinned. "I had wots of fun! I got to see Santa, got to see a wot of vary pwity cwismas wites and I ebin got to way hoky wif Kin, Wonda, Kenra and J.J!" He said happily. "You did?" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow and the four year old nodded. "I woz de hoky puk!" He said with a huge Grin. "He was!?" Kim asked glaring at Ron. The blonde smiled. "Relax Kim, all they did was gently slide him across the ice. The didn't even play like he was a real hockey puck. Besides he was sitting on a couch cushion that I put plastic on." He assured her as he played patty cake with A.J who was sitting in her highchair and with a sigh of relief Kim smiled.

Monty couldn't help but smile at C.J as he watched the scene. "He's adorable, isn't?" Amy asked and the monkey man nodded. "He reminds me of how Maxwell was at that age..." He said as he though about his younger brother.

Just then Kin, Ronda, Kendra and J.J ran down stairs. "Mom, Dad I think the house is haunted!" Kin said as the girls hid behind Ron." Kim rolled her eyes. "Kin don't be ridiculous! Why do you think the house is haunted?" She asked as Kin and J.J took a mop and broom out of the cleaning closet and held them defensively pointing at the kitchen door. "And give me those! If we do have ghosts, which we don't what are you going to do with these clean them to death... Or whatever?" She asked as she took the cleaning appliances but just then they were snatched out of her hands so fast that she didn't even see who took them. "What the heck!?" Kim asked as the lights went out. "See! We told you!" J.J said with a squeak.

Monty raised an eyebrow. *What in the world?...* He thought but just then something caught his eye and he knew exactly who the 'ghost' was. "Ah, I see." He mumbled but Amy looked confused. "What? What's going on?" She asked but Monty just remained silent.

"Stoppable family Kendra and weird talking rich kid..." Said a low spooky female voice from somewhere in the darkness as Ronda and Kendra hugged Ron tightly, Kin and J.J hid underneath the table, Kim got ready for a fight and C.J, who couldn't move from his chair pulled his coat hood over his head. "I have come..." The voice said in an even spookier voice then before. "From the airport!" The voice said but this time in a chipper tone as the lights came on and they saw a sixteen year old girl with light skin and black hair wearing a lavender kimono, standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Hana!" The kids all yelled... Well except for J.J who looked confused. "Weird talking?" He said as Kin and the others ran over and hugged Hana who just grinned. "Sorry... Uh... J.J. I was on a plane for about thirteen hours and I'm kinda tired so I accidentally forgot your name..." She said and the boy smiled. "Oh! Well in that case here take a seat, rest up and me and Kin will take your stuff upstairs!" He offered and Hana smiled.

"Aww what a sweet boy!" Amy said with a huge smile. "Yes, but he should be with his own family for the holidays." Monkey Fist said crossing his arms. "True but you heard why he isn't with them." The spirit said and Monty rolled his eyes. "Not liking something is no reason to miss Christmas with one's family." The monkey obsessed man said with a glare. "Speak for yourself!" Amy said as she rolled her own eyes. Monty glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean!" He asked but the ghost ignored him. "You know what, fine don't tell me just send me home! I grow bored of that buffoon and his family!" He said and Amy opened up a portal underneath him and he screamed as everything went black.

The next thing Monty knew, he was back in his bed. Looking around he sighed and looked at the clock and glared. It was now two thirty in the morning. "Oh for crying out loud! I really hop I don't get any more disturbances tonight..." He moaned as he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the Sixth chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):**

 **Maxwell & Shana Fiske, Kin, Ronda & A.J Stoppable, Kendra Probable, J.J Senior And Russell & Julia Rubyn.**

 **(nw150's characters.):**

 **C.J Stoppable.**

 **(Walker Storm Santa's Characters.):**

 **Rudolph Bankermen & Eli Bandai.**

 **Kim Possible belongs to Disney and the people who created it.**


	7. Ghost Of Christmas Future

**A/N:**  
 **Ok! Here it is the Seventh chapter! We are now on the ghost of Christmas Future! For this ghost, I have chosen The Yono because he is pretty much the last the last thing that Monkey Fist sees... So yeah. Also, while I watched the show I had looked up the villains and found that even though he was in only one episode The Yono is a reoccurring villain in almost every list of Kim Possible villains and I also noticed that in his one episode they had tried to give him a humorous personality so I wanted to add that personality to his character in this the story. Ok that's it, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol.**  
 **Chapter Seven: Ghost Of Christmas Future.**

* * *

Thirty minutes later the clock struck three and Monty was awakened by a loud crash of thunder. "Huh, who, what, where, when, why, how!?" He rambled but then calmed himself and looked around until he spotted a cloaked figure standing in a corner.

"Monkey Ninjas attack!" He yelled and just like before the monkeys came crashing through the door. The cloaked figure quickly removed his cloak and the monkeys all stopped and stared at him. "Yes. I am one of you." The figure said and as soon as they heard him talk the monkeys immediately started chattering and bowed to him. The spirit smiled but held up his hand. "No, no, I'm not a god of monkeys nor have I come for any of you." He said then looked at Monkey Fist. "I am the spirit of Christmas future and I have come for you, Montgomery Fiske!" The spirit said as he pointed at the noble but the monkey ninjas jumped in front of their master to protect him and George chattered angrily at the spirit. The spirit blinked but smiled. "What's your name little monkey?" He asked and George tilted his head but chattered an answer as he gestured to himself and the other monkey ninjas and the spirit nodded. "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you George, Joe, Chim-Chim and Rafiki. You can call me Yono." He said as he shook hands with all of them. "And don't worry about your high strung master, I mean him no harm." He said looking at Monty who by this point was completely confused. The monkeys tilted their heads and Yono smiled. "I'm just taking him somewhere to show him something and don't worry I promise I'll bring him back unharmed. Although, I don't understand why you keep charging to his defense especially considering I'm the forth transparent apparition he's tried to have you attack." He said and Joe chattered something. "Oh well I guess that's true." But doesn't it get annoying at times?" The Yono asked but the monkeys shook their heads and Chim-Chim chattered something and the spirit laughed. "Oh that's funny!" He said as Rafiki chattered something as well. The Yono fell over laughing with all of the monkeys. "Oh man you guys are a riot!" He said as he laughed.

By this point Monkey Fist was getting annoyed. "Excuse me but, do you mind taking your conversation some place else so I can get back to sleep because it's already ten past three and I have very important things to do tomorrow, or at least tell me what is so funny." He said as he pointed to the clock on the wall with a glare but the spirit just looked up at him with an even more intense glare of his own. "Training and meditating don't count as very important tasks." He growled and Monkey Fist went silent as Yono stood up and dusted himself off then cleared his throat. "The pathetic fool does have a point." He said as the monkeys stood as well. "Hey!" Monty said offended at the insult but the spirit just ignored him. "I don't have much time to show your master what he needs to see so go ahead and run along." He said to the monkeys with a smile and with a nod the thy left. As soon as the monkey ninjas were gone the spirit didn't waste any time, he immediately opened up a black swirling portal then with out warning he grabbed Monkey Fist and dragged him through it.

They soon found themselves in a cemetery in Middleton. "W-where... Or w-when are we?" Monty asked meekly. "This is Christmas eve ten years from now." The Yono said. Monty nodded. "Ok, but what are we doing here?" He asked and the spirit pointed to a grave where a group of people were standing by a tombstone. Monty took a closer look at the group and immediately realized who each of them were.

The group members consisted of Maxwell's wife Shana, her oldest sons Mikey a teen who looked exactly like his uncle Monty, Shon a teen with sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes and glasses, her youngest twin kids at the age of eight Matilda and Malcom who looked like an exact duplicate and a female version of their father Maxwell, Ron and Kim who by this point had a little gray in their hair (Mostly because they had obviously had a lot of hardships to deal with in their lives), their oldest kids, Kin and Ronda who by now were teens, their niece Kendra who was also a teenager at this point and their youngest daughter A.J who was about nine or ten years old. The only ones who weren't there were Maxwell and C.J.

"Wait... Where's Stoppable's other son?" He asked and the Yono shook his head. "Look there." He answered and pointed to the tombstone. When he looked at it Monkey Fist read the. Words; 'Here lies Christopher James Stoppable also known as C.J the worlds greatest hockey puck and little brother. May he rest in peace...'. Monty's eyes widened. "How?" Was the only thing he could say as he starred at the tombstone in complete shock but the spirit his pointed to the group of people.

Ron sighed as he stared at the tombstone while Kim hugged him trying not to let her tears fall as A.J put a bouquet of roses and a present next to the tombstone. "Merry Christmas C.J..." She said sadly as Kin and the other kids sat their gifts down next to hers. "At least his final night was fun..." Kin said as he read the inscription on the stone like he always did. He couldn't help but remember how hard his little brother laughed as the older kids gently slid him across the ice while they played hockey so he could be apart of the fun. "I can't believe this!" Ronda said in frustration. He'd still be here if that stupid mayor had fixed that stupid playground house when everyone asked him to!" She said and hugged her father. "Yeah, maybe if he did then C.J wouldn't have fallen off the next day... That was the worst Christmas day ever..." Kendra said as Mikey put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Monty gasped at what he was hearing. "Wait... You mean he dies tomorrow..." He said looking at the ghost. The Yono looked at him. "Ye. It happens at nine twenty-tree, which is why I said I don't have much time." He answered.

"Thanks for being here Shana..." Kim said as the blonde sat her own gift on the. Grave along with the gifts from her own family. "No problem. Oh I even got one from Maxwell." She said looking at the presents and Kim nodded. "By the way, any word on where he is or how he's doing?" Ron asked but Shana shook her head. "No unfortunately I haven't heard anything from him yet." She said with a sigh.

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow. "Wait why isn't Maxwell with his family?" The former archeologist asked and the spirit sighed. "He left a month before those two were born." Yono said pointing to the twins Matilda and Malcom. Monty blinked. "What, Why?" He asked and the spirit turned away from him. "To free you of course." He said putting his hands behind his back. "Free me from what?" Monkey Fist asked but just then the scenery changed and Monty found himself in a field somewhere in the middle of a jungle. "To free you from that!" The ghost said and pointed to a statue. Monty at first raised an eyebrow as he looked at the statue that seamed to stare back at him and with the position it was in, the statue almost looked as though it was reaching out for him as if trying to ask for help. "A statue of me?" He asked but The Yono shook his head. "No. That is not a statue 'of' you that statue 'is' you." He said and Monty gasped as he backed up. "Wait is this what father meant by I'm choosing the wrong mystic powers to mess with?" He asked and the spirit nodded. "You really should have heeded your father's warning." Yono said and Monty backed up. "No wait surly this must only be visions of might be... Right?" He asked but the ghost just grinned. "That would be the case if you weren't so dead set on your current path." Yono said as a hole opened up behind Monkey Fist. The former archeologist turned and gasped in terror as the statue started slipping into the hole. "No wait please! I'll change! I promise I'll change!" He said but the Yono laughed and kicked him into the hole. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Monty screamed as everything went completely black...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the Sixth chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked it! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):  
Montage, Maxwell, Shana, Mikey, Shon, Matilda & Malcom Fiske, Kin, Ronda & A.J Stoppable & Kendra Probable.  
**

 **(nw150's characters.):  
C.J Stoppable.**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney and the people who created it.**


	8. A Changed Man

**A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the last chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked his story! I am so glad that I finally finished it... (quietly cries tears of joy.)... Ahem! Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

 **P.S**

 **I am going to update my other stories. The first one to be updated will be Bleach: Quest because I've already had the most of the next chapter written, I just need to finish it. After that it will be either Harry Potter And The Dark Prince Of Light or Black Butler: Truth And Lies, Then. Kid Possible after that I'll be working on a few other stories I've been planning plus one that was requested and another that I promised someone I'd write.**

* * *

 **A Possible Christmas Carol.**

 **Chapter Eight: A Changed Man.**

* * *

"No please! I promise I'm going to change! NO!" Monkey Fist yelled but then fell to the floor then a few minutes later he heard the chattering of his monkey ninjas. He blinked slightly and realized that the reason it was pitch black wes because his blanket was over him so removing the covers, the noble saw that it was daylight. He quickly looked at the clock on the wall and grinned happily. "It's only seven fifteen, good that means there's still time!... I hope." He said and stood up then immediately got ready in a hurry once he was done he looked out the window and saw a girl with dark skin, long black hair put into a braid and brown eyes. "You there girl!" He called out to her. "I have a name!" She said glaring at him. Monty blinked but smiled. "So sorry. What's your name?" He asked politely. The girl blinked. "Monica Do." She said and the former archeologist nodded. "oh ok Monica, What day is it?" He asked and the girl just looked at him with a weird expression. "Seven forty-two, Christmas day. Gees don't you have a calendar?" She asked crossing her arms. Monkey Fist blinked but ignored the last comment. *Good that means I do still have time.* He thought but the saw the girl starting to walk away. "Wait, Miss Monica do you know Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable?" He asked and Monica raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm friends with their kids, as a matter of fact I'm on my way over there now so we can go to the park. Why?" Monica asked and Monty grinned. "Good but can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Uh... Ok sure, what?" The girl in confusion. "I want you to tell them to hold of on going to the park until I get there." Monkey Fist answered. Monica raised an eyebrow again. "Why?" She asked now completely confused. Monty smiled just do it and because this is such a strange request, here take this as a gift of my gratitude." He said and tossed her a small diamond that he took from the safe in his room. When Monica caught the jewel her eyes lot up. "Ok!" She said and ran off. Monkey Fist smiled as he watched her leave. "Good now to get to work." He said and grabbed his coat and hat he then saw the monkeys and grinned widely. Scooping all four of them up he gave them a huge hug. "Merry Christmas my monkey ninjas!" He said then released the monkeys and left leaving the poor monkey ninjas completely confused.

About halfway to town he saw Nilex and his friends. He smiled and walked over as he watched Stanley and Stacey build a snowman. When the kids saw him coming Stacey hid behind her brother as he and the other kids glared at the former noble but Monty just ignored the looks as he approached the snowman. He looked at it thoughtfully for a few minutes then grinned as an idea came to him. Looking at the kids he took of his hat and placed in gently on the snowman's head and stood there waiting for a few minutes then frowned as kids all just looked at him in confusion. "Oh rot, I was hoping it would come to life... Oh well!" He said with a shrug and turned to walk away but a snowball hit him in the back of the head. "Hey! Who did that?" He asked and turned around only to have another snowball hit him in the face. After he cleaned the snow from his face he saw Aden and Tosh getting ready to throw more snowballs but Monty quickly scooped up a snowball of his own. "Nice throw, but mine is better!" He said and started throwing his own balls of snow at them. The kids all screamed but giggled once they caught on and threw snowballs of their own. After a few minutes Monkey Fist finally made his escape an continued on to town.

Once Monty had gotten to town he had gone to a several shops and bought a lot of presents them went to a pet store and bought a small, gray husky-wolf-dog puppy and put it in a small red basket with a golden bow. As he left the shop he smiled when he saw Drakken and Killigan across the street. Running over after making sure no cars were coming he called out to them. "Drew, Duff!" He called happily. The two men glared at the monkey obsessed man when they saw him. "Ah grea' wha' do ye wan' laddy?" Killigan asked crossing his arm as Monty stopped in front of them. "So sorry about yesterday, I was having a rather bad day. And I want to make it up to you by giving you this for the homeless." He said with a smile as he pulled out an envelop of money and handed it to Drakken. The Dr. blinked for a moment. "But I thought you said that -" He was about to repeat Monkey Fist's words from the day before but the former archeologist stopped him. "Uh, I'd rather forget about that conversation. Like I said, I was having a rather rotten day. Killigan raised an eyebrow as Drakken opened the envelope only to reveal ten million dollars. "Holy Snowman Hank!" The former mad scientist said and showed the money to Killigan. The golfer gasped and looked up at Monty only to see the the former noble was no longer there.

A few minutes later Monty had managed to find his brother's dojo thanks the fact that he remembered looking at the area around the dojo and recognized certain buildings. He smiled when he read the sign that read; Maxwell Fiske's Tai-Shing Dojo.' in red letters with gold outlines. Smiling at the building, he walked up the stairs and kicked on the doo and after a few seconds the door opened and Monty saw his brother standing there. "Merry Christmas Maxwell! I brought you a gift and he's happy to see you!" The monkey man said with a smile as the puppy jumped out of the basket and landed in the arms of a very confused looking Maxwell and started liking him. "Shana get the thermometer!" Was the only thing Maxwell could manage to say at his brother's bizarre attitude. "No Maxwell, I'm not sick! I just... Well its a long story but for now I need you and your family to come with me." He said and Maxwell just raised an eyebrow but sighed. "Alright but only if you say the magic words." He said crossing his arms. "Pretty please!" Monty said but Maxwell shook his head. "Close, but those aren't the words that I'm looking for." The brown haired Fiske said with a grin and Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow of his own but smiled when he saw Maxwell's grin and immediately new what his little brother wanted to hear. "Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas! CHRISTMAS. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He said happily and hugged his little brother who looked completely shocked.

A few minutes later after Monty had finally convinced his brother to come with him the Fiske family found themselves out side the home of the Stoppable's.

Inside Monica was talking with Ro and Kim. "Are you sure?" Ron asked and the girl nodded. "Yeah for whatever reason, he told me to make sure you don't go to the park and wait until he get's here." Monica said as she explained what was going on. Just then the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Ron said and opened the door to see Maxwell and his family as well as Monty. "Um... I'm not sure but I think my family and I have just been kidnapped by my brother..." Maxwell said then leaned in towards Ron. "I think he's gone crazy..." He whispered. "You mean he wasn't before?" The blonde asked and both Fiske brother gave him a small glare but quickly let it go when Ron smiled in a way that told them he was just joking and the two brothers looked at each other and smiled as well. "So what's going on?" Ron asked as he let them all in and a few minutes later they were all sitting down eating breakfast as Monty explained everything witch of course Kim was skeptical of. "Huh, wow so now you're a changed man somewhat. Cool!" Ron said and Monty smiled but Kim raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Ron you believe him?" She asked and Ron nodded. "Sure, why not? After all the weird magic stuff I've seen whit him, of course I believe it. Right?" He asked with a smile as he turned to Maxwell who just nodded. "Oh yes, definitely. Considering who my brother is of course I believe it too." He said with a smile of his own. "You would." Shana mumbled and Maxwell just stared at her. "What's that mean?" He asked almost with a pout and Shana smiled. "Nothing sweet heart." She said and kissed him on the cheek as Monty stood up and stared passing out the gifts to everyone. "I'm going to be spending more time with my brother and I'm going to fix up that old playground house so kids like C.J here won't get hurt. "He said as he patted the boy on the head. C.J had been playing with the puppy that Monty had given to Max who named it Jeik.

Kim who had understood Ron and Maxwell's reasoning for believing the monkey man's story just smiled at her son. She currently didn't want to loose him in the way Monty said she would. "Thanks Monk- I mean Monty." She said with a smile. The former archeologist nodded. "No problem just as long as I can go home with out hearing that movie's catch fraise." He said with a smile of his own which quickly faded as Maxwell grinned and whispered something in C.J's ear and the boy nodded. "Gob bwess us evbwey ome!" The four year old said with a grin as Monty gave his brother an un-amused look. "You just couldn't let it go unsaid, could you?" He asked and Maxwell shook his head. "Nope!" The younger Fiske said with a huge grin. Monty his rolled his eyes and shook his head. *Oh brother." He thought as he gave his brother a hug.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok there it is the last chapter! ^_^ I hope you liked his story! Please review and yes flames are allowed just as long as they make me laugh!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **(My characters.):**

 **Maxwell, Shana, Mikey, Shon, Matilda & Malcom Fiske, Kin, Ronda & A.J Stoppable, Kendra Probable, Monica Do.**

 **(nw150's characters.):**

 **C.J Stoppable.**

 **(Walker Storm Santa's Characters.):**

 **Rudolph Bankermen & Eli Bandai.**

 **Jeik belongs to both me and Walker Storm Santana.**

 **Kim Possible and it's characters belong to Disney and the people who created it.**


End file.
